Every Dog Has It's Day
by Bingus Domingus
Summary: Dogs. Man's best friend. They will do things that either get on your nerves or make you just want to hug them to death. In the world of Pokémon, they're considered the same way. There's one young man who has experienced firsthand the bond one could forge


The sound of Pidoves chirping filled the outside air as the day had begun. Light peered through the curtains, hitting the face of a boy who was sleeping soundly. It didn't take long for him to wake up from his peaceful slumber. He yawned and rubbed his eyes and was about to go back to sleep, but was bombarded by a series of licks from an unknown assailant. His eyes shot up when he saw the attacker, who was none other than his best friend and pet, Grace.

"Nice to see you're up early." he said. "Usually, I have to go and get the squirt gun." She looked at him with a joyful expression.

"Nice to see my licks working on you, Drake. I was afraid I'd have to Fire Fang you." She retorted earning a chuckle from him.

Drake was a 16 year old boy who had lightly tanned skin, wavy blond hair, and freckles to match. He was skinny and not very strong, but he made up for it with his wits.

Grace was his faithful companion and best friend who happened to be his Pokémon, an Arcanine to be exact. She was huge compared to him, and she put her weight to good use. She would give him rides to and from places in return for belly rubs and a new ball every now and then.

They were both always there for each other, almost inseparable since they became friends. He wasn't a trainer, but he was skilled enough to battle and win enough money to live on his own, with Grace, of course. They've done pretty good on their own and they'll continue to.

He pulled her in for a hug and she rested her neck on his shoulder. She took in his scent and wagged her tail happily. He smelled heavenly to her, his natural scent wafting through her nostrils. She always felt at ease in his arms and she couldn't be happier. Meanwhile, Drake was doing the same. Her natural scent was reminiscent of his mother's Occa berry pie, the ones she made whenever he visited. He had to watch himself, though. Especially since he had his head buried in her furry chest. It didn't take long for his mind to wander. He began to feel something, a tightening. His eyes widened in fear and realization that he was being aroused by the smell. He needed to get her out of there and fast.

"Uh, hey, I need to get ready. Can you leave the room for a moment?" He asked. She nodded and jumped out of the bed before heading out the door. He sighed in relief and looked down. His 7 inch member was at full mast, trapped in pajamas. He would've been extremely embarrassed if she had felt it.

The truth was he was deeply in love with Grace. There was so many things about her that made him this way. The way she cared for him, her various features, all these things made him fall head over heels for her. He had a problem, though. He thought it was wrong to feel this way. Not because she was a Pokémon, seeing as how Pokephilia was legal. In fact, that was one of the things that turned him on. Her warm fur, her giant tongue, and the way her ass was toned from months of training was enough to captivate him. No, the problem was because she was his best friend. He thought that if he told her how he felt about her she would reject him, something he greatly feared. Whenever he gained the confidence to do it he'd freeze up and not go through with it. He felt hopeless in this situation, but decided to put his feelings aside again for yet another day and spend time with his best friend.

"No use in me just sitting here." He said to himself. "I better get ready for today." With a sigh, he got up and made his way to the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Grace was on the couch, watching television. She liked to watch cartoons in the morning, especially the current show where a Liepard is trying to catch a Rattata and fails miserably. She bursted with laughter at seeing the Liepard get comically flattened by a rolling Golem. She was so into the show that she didn't notice Drake enter the room. He noticed her hunched over and decided to sit next to her. She realized he was beside her and rested her head on his lap, prompting him to start petting her.

"So, what are we doing today?" She asked in a relaxed tone. He thought for a moment.

"I was thinking we could just stay home today." He said scratching the back of her ear. She was in a state of bliss from the treatment and it made her legs twitch with excitement. She was about to succumb to the feeling until an idea popped into her head.

"I know!" She said while standing completely up. "We could go in the backyard and play!" He thought it was a great idea. He nodded and turned off the TV while Grace got off the sofa and headed to their room. She looked in her doggie bed, in search of something for them to play with. There was a stick, a frisbee, and a ball that looked like spheal. She ultimately decided to go with the ball, seeing as how last time she played with the others something bad would happen. One of those times involved the Frisbee going over the fence and breaking their neighbor's window. She took the ball in her mouth and headed back to the living room. She saw Drake from the open slide door, looking like he was in deep thought. She approached him and nuzzled his leg while making a purr-like noise. He was brought out of his thoughts by her actions and he smiled at her.

"Sorry, just thinking about something..." He said worriedly. Her head tilted to the side as she adopted a look of concern. He noticed this and began to pat her head.

"Don't worry. Let's just spend some time having fun!" He exclaimed with a big smile plastered on his face. She perked up and gave him the ball.

"Alright, let's play!"

For the next few hours they played games. They had spent their time playing a game of catch and another portion of it playing Hide & Seek(Although, it was pretty hard for a huge dog like Grace to hide). Soon, they had grown tired of their physical activities and decided to rest back in the house on the sofa. Grace was curled up with Drake resting his head on her furry belly. The way her stomach rose and fell every time she breathed was soothing in an odd way, but he just thought of it as another feature he loved about her. They sat like that for a moment until Drake thought of something.

"Hey, you wanna' watch a movie?" He asked, sitting up. She nodded at the idea. Grace's tail wagged in anticipation of what movie he was going to get. He searched in a box near the TV and found a movie called "Nitro's Escape". He put it in the DVR and ploped back on the couch.

"OH! I should make some popcorn!" He exclaimed as he jumped off the couch and went to the kitchen. Grace was watching the beginning of the movie. Drake had found a packet of popcorn and put it in the microwave. He went back to the couch and took his seat. After a few minutes, the popcorn was done. The microwave beeped and Drake retrieved the popcorn and put it in a bowl for them. His seat was occupied by Grace, who gave him a kind smile. He sat in her seat and she played on him, keeping him in a warm embrace. They were watching the movie, but Drake was having a hard time getting comfortable. Not because of Grace laying on him, but because his face was close to her body and her smell was back. Her scent was back and it was effecting him. A bulge was forming in his pants and he couldn't move with Grace on him. He hoped she didn't notice.

Meanwhile, Grace was watching the movie and eating some of the popcorn. She was enjoying herself until she felt something poking her belly. She got up and looked at what was poking her and it shocked her. She looked at Drake and he blushed.

"W-Wait, I can e-explain!" He stammered. She looked at him with a blank expression.

"It's just...you were on me and you're fur...and..." He tried to explain, but she still looked at him with the same expression. He sighed and decided to tell her everything. He told her that he had developed feelings for her. After he told her everything she drew closer to him. He turned away from her, but she would have none of that. She took her paws and held both sides of his face, bringing his face to look at her.

"It's OK. There's no need to be embarrassed." She said in a caring tone. "To be honest, I already knew." His eyes grew wide.

"You...you did?" She nodded. He rubbed the back of his head.

"It's not that easy to keep a secret from me." She said.

"So, what does this mean about...you know." He asked nervously. She thought for a moment.

"We're friends, but if you want to be more than friends then I'm all for it." She said flashing him a smile. He pulled her in for a hug and she returned. His clothed member rubbed against her belly in the process. She noticed this, but didn't mind it. Although, she was getting an idea. A very naughty idea.

"You know, I can take care of that for you..." She said in his ear. It took him a moment to realize what she was talking about, but when he did his face turned redder than a Tomato Berry. Part of him wanted her to do that, but another part told him to say no. He ultimately went with the latter.

"N-No, that's OK. I'll deal with it myself..." He told her. She chuckled at his remark, causing him to wrinkle his brow in confusion.

"That's sweet, you think I was offering. No, I was TELLING you what I'm going to..." She whispered seductively in his ear. His member twitched in anticipation for what was going to happen.

(You know the drill...)

She pressed her lips to his, closing the gap between them. He melted into the kiss, savoring it. He started to stroke her back and pulled her deeper into the kiss. Soon, the need for air came and they departed, gasping for air.

"Pants. Off. Now." She said sternly with a hint of seductiveness. He complied by unbuckling his pants and sliding them off. His pulsing member poked out of the hole in his boxers. She leaned her head in and began sniffing it, intentionally pressing her nose against it to get a reaction from him.

"Qu-quit teasing m-me, Grace." He moaned. She gave him a mischievous smirk before lining herself on the tip of it. He grabbed her backside and slowly brought her down. They both exhaled sharply. She was trying to accommodate to his large size. He was average by Pokémon standards, but she didn't care. He, on the other hand, was adjusting to how tight she was. She was hotter than he initially thought. He dropped her lower until he hit met a barrier.

"Are you sure you want this? There's no turning back once we do." He said in concern.

"I've never been so sure about anything before in my life." She said huskily. He nodded and thrusted upwards, demolishing her virgin wall. She winced in pain, but it didn't effect her too greatly. He looked at her in fear that he hurt her, but she reassured she was and told him to continue. He began to pound into her furiously. The pain she was feeling quickly took a back seat to pleasure. This continued for a while until they both were on the brink of orgasm. This prompted them to pick up in speed. After one last thrust, he hilted himself into her, shooting ropes of his seed deep into her womb. The feeling was too much for her, causing her to come along with him. She dropped onto the couch, laying beside him. They looked at each other and exchanged one last kiss before collapsing.

Author notes: Ugghhh, I can't write lemons for jitt. Anyways, I noticed there's SO many male Arcanine lemons and barely any female ones, so this made me write this one shot. Do you guys like it? I personally think it's meh.

Remember: review, people, REVIEW.


End file.
